That Nerd Girl Whom I Love
by Fushigi na Ashita
Summary: Naruto adalah gadis cupu polos yang teramat imut. Namun apakah benar bahwa ia hanya gadis cupu biasa? Entahlah siapa yng tau.
1. Chapter 1

hallo minna san ini cerita kedua saya saya memeng lah penulis baru tapi muudah mudahan minna menyukainya.

That Nerd Girl Whom I Love

Pair: SasuFemNaru and the other

Warn: typos, gender switch ,gaje, dan lainnya

Terlihat seorang siswi sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya. Tak ia hiraukan keadan yang bising karena keramaian di sekelilingnya, menulikan telinga sembari terus berjalan menuju tempat tujuan yang kini ia lakukan.

Sebenarnya siswi itu cukup cantik jika saja tak ada bulatan kaca tebal yang terpasang apik melindungi iris aquamarinenya lalu tatanan rambut yang begitu klasik untuk gadis-gadis seusianya yang berbentuk kepangan serta baggy clothes yang menempel di tubuh mungilnya.

Yeah... Nerd itulah dia. Tapi seolah olah keindahan takan pernah habis dalam dirinya walau bagaimanapun ia buktinya, ia malah terlihat so cute dengan tampilan cupunya. Pipi chubby yang terhiasi goresan goresan samar di kedua pipinya seperti kumis kucing, lalu tubuh mungilnya terlihat bertambah mungil saat tenggelam dalam baju kebesarannya and for the last tatapan innocent dari sepasang manik biru yang terhalang bulatan kaca tebal menjadikan ia mahluk polos yang begitu menggemaskan dan membuat orang orang di sekelilingnya menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk dan mengecup pipi tembemnya. Karena di pastikan ia akan ketakutan dengan pelukan pelukan maut yang di tujukan padanya.

Ya kalau seperti itu persetan dengan kata cantik jika cupu saja sudah membuatnya how amazing.

.

Naruto atau tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto siswi manis tadi rupanya telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Mata birunya berpendar melihat keadaan disekitar kelas yang ia tempati di tahun keduanya ini.

"ohayou minna!" sapa Naruto dengan suara overroarnya tak ia perdulikan delikan delikan tajam sebagian orang di kelas itu.

"tak perlu berteriak seperti itu sweety, aku akan tetap melihatmu sekalipun kau berbisik" balas salah satu siswa dengan kulit putih teramat pucat yang sedari tadi tanpa henti memberikan senyum anehnya.

"oh Naruto-kusayang, bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu kau sungguh telah memperindah pagiku yang cukup sulit ini." nasihat atau tepatnya sindir gadis dengan surai pinknya kepada seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik untuknya.  
"dan Sai hentikan senyum anehmu itu kau pikir kau menarik apa hah?" sembur Sakura pada sosok putih pucat itu.

"apa-apaan forhead kau jangan memarahi Sai-ku lagi pula ia sangat tampan dengan senyumannya ia kan Sai-kun?" seru Ino membela Sai sambil mengerling genit ala fans girl kearah Sai.

"tentu saja Ino-chan kau yang terbaik" balas Sai sambil tersenyum lebih manusiawi membalas kerlingan genit Ino.

"dasar pasangan aneh" komentar Kiba dengan nada mengejek kearah Sai dan menghampiri Hinata dengan senyum lebarnya yang di balas senyum malu malu dari sang Hime.

"mendokusei!" celutuk pemuda dengan rambut nanasnya sambil menguap menahan kantuk.

"hm..." Naruto hanya tersenyum, ia bahagia memiliki teman-teman yang begitu menyayanginya walau kadang kadang mereka mereka menyebalkan dan sering menjahilinya tapi ia tetap bersyukur. Meskipun ia hanya hidup sebatang kara tapi ia merasa suatu keberuntungan bisa mengenal mereka.

Naruto berjelan menuju bangkunya yang berada di deret tengah bersama dengan Hinata. Ia duduk diantara bangku Sakura-Ino dan Shikamaru-Kiba. Oh betapa beruntungnya ia karena mendapatkan bangku yang strategis untuk mendapatkan kejailan temannya.

Mata Naruto mulai terfokus berkonsentrasi menyiapkan diri untuk pelajaran yang akan ia terima saat mendapati keadaan kelas yang ribut perlahan mereda ketika bel berbunyi.

.

'tett'  
'teett'

Suara bel berbunyi menggema di setiap koridor Konoha High School menandakan waktu bagi para siswa untuk beristirahat merehatkan pikirannya dari pelajaran pelajaran yang begitu memuakan bagi sebagian siswa.

Sementara itu di koridor daerah kelas yang ditempati Naruto begitu ramai dengan tawa yang menggema di sepanjang jalur itu.

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Terlihat empat sosok gadis, tiga di antaranya sedang tertawa dan satu sosok lainnya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Naruto rupanya sosok yang tengah kesal itu ia berjalan lebih cepat mendahului teman temanya. Sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya ia terus berjalan tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar karena sedari tadi hanya mendumel kesal.

'brukk'

Naruto tanpa sengaja menubruk seseorang, karena postur tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil di bandingkan dengan sosok dihadapannya jadi dirinyalah yang terjengkang kebelakang sementara sosok yang di tabraknya masih kokoh berdiri.

"ck dobe!" suara datar namun sarat akan ejekan mengalun menghampiri indra pendengar Naruto. Sudah di pastikan bahwa sosok itu adalah The Mighty Ice Prince of Konoha High School Uchiha Sasuke karena tak ada lagi orang yang memanggilnya dobe selain Sasuke seorang. Sebenarnya ia mengenal Sasuke di tahun pertama saat kelas Naruto dan kelas Sasuke di gabung untu mengadakan pagelaran seni. Hubungan keduanya tak bisa di katakan baik tapi tak bisa juga di katakan buruk, keduanya tak pernah akur selalu saja memperdebatkan hal hal yang spele bahkan bisa di katakan hal konyol.

"kau seharusnya bisa menempatkan panca indramu dengan tepat dobe. Apakah empat mata bagimu belum cukup untuk melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapanmu, heh?" lanjut Sasuke sakarstik.

"kau saja yang tak mau menyingkir, dasar teme aho!" balas Naruto sengit ia tak terima dengan pernyataan Sasuke yang begitu menyebalkan.

"hn terserahmu saja mata empat."

"Yaa! Dasar ayam!" Naruto yang merasa kalah dalam perdebatan ini hanya terdiam keningnya berkerut saat memikirkan strategi apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk memgalahkan Sasuke.

"oh ya teme." Naruto kembali memanggil Sasuke saat ide terlintas dipikirannya.  
"hn"  
"aku ingin mengajukan sesuatu hal, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh di turnamen volly nanti?"  
"hn?"  
balas Sasuke dengan nada heran lalu Sasuke memegang siku Naruto dan mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi.

"badan sekurus ini? Ingin bertarung denganku?" tanya sasuke remeh dan di balas oleh tatapan tajam Naruto.

" jangan remehkan aku ya teme. Begini begini aku kuat!" Naruto menjawab Sasuke dengan menggebu-gebu ia sebal di anggap tak mampu oleh Sasuke padahal jika ia berjuang lebih keras lagi ia yakin bisa mengalahkan Sasuke walaupun entah kapan hal itu terjadi.

"hn baik, tapi kali ini aku yang menentukan persyaratannya."  
"oke aku terima, memang apa persyaratannya teme?" tanya Naruto polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"persyaratannya jika aku kalah aku akan memakai kostum aneh rekomendasimu dipesta kostum tahun kemarin seharian penuh." mendengar hal itu senyuman terkembang di wajah Naruto ia dapat membayangkan betapa nistanya Sasuke saat memakai kostum itu seharian, dengan warna yang tak lazim bagi pria macho seperti dia serta aksen bunga bunga yang memenuhi costum itu. Ia yakin tak akan ada senyum angkuh simuka tembok yang menyebalkan itu dan jika senyum mengerikannya masih bertengger diwajah datarnya ia akan meragukan kenormalan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Tapi..."

Naruto kembali mengatupkan bibirnya rapat saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan terdengar berat menari nari di telinganya. Ia menahan nafasnya saat wajahnya merasa hembusan nafas Sasuke, pemuda itu memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya hingga hanya tersisa beberapa centi.

"jika kau kalah, maka"

'cup'

Naruto berjengit kaget saat Sasuke dengan tanpa permisi mengecup pelan bibir Naruto. Oh ia tak tau seperti apa wajahnya saat ini, ia merasakan panas di wajahnya saat melihat banyaknya siswa siswi dilorong ini dan ia merasa wajanya bertambah panas ketika para siswa disana hanya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan 'what the...!' bahkan teman temanya pun hanya mampu membuka mulutnya tak menyangka dengan kejadian ini, ia begitu malu ya malu tak terkira.

Tak berapa lama suara berat Sasuke kembali mengalun menghiasi keheningan yang tercipta dikoridor yang mereka tempati.

"kau harus menjadi pesuruhku dalam batas waktu yang ku tentukan."

'oh my...'

Naruto hanya bisa meratap dalam hati setelah pernyataan itu baru saja terucap dari bibir temebebeksialan itu. Ia juga sedikit merutuki entah itu kepolosannyakah atau kebodohannya untuk menerima persyaratan Sasuke tanpa mengetahui apa akibatnya.

'god, can it be worse again?'

..

..

..

Waktu bergulir begitu singkat, penguasa siang pun kini telah beranjak tergantikan oleh kelamnya kegelapan. Ya, siang telah berganti menjadi malam.

Aktivitas yang begitu padat kini berangsur angsur lenggang apalagi malam tengah menunjukan semakin larut.

Berbeda dengan suasana kota Tokyo yang perlahan mulai sepi maka disalah satu tempat didistrik elit yaitu distrik Konoha tepatnya di sebuah bangunan dengan gaya ghotic yang cukup kental bernamakan Angelic Club terasa semakin panas.

Hinggar bingar suasana bar Angelic ini semakin larut semakin kentara. Terlihat salah seorang waitres yang begitu mencolok ditengah temaramnya lampu bar, ia tampak memukau dengan baju waitres gaya ghotic lolli dengan rok hitam setengah paha yang mengembang di tambah apron putih yang melingkar di sekitar pinggang ramping waitres cantik itu menjuntai menutupi rok bagian depan dan di permanis dengan hiasan renda renda disekitar bajunya.

Namun ketika malam tengah berada dipuncaknya seorang waitres bak dewi tadi nampak menghilang dan tergantikan oleh sosok yang sama yang kini tengah berada diatas panggung.

Pakaian ala ghotic tadi kini berganti dengan black chunky tank di lapisi sexy red Tee crop model off shoulder bertuliskan 'burn me down' yang mengekspose salah satu bahu indahnya. Kaki jenjangnya terlapisi black hot pants berbahan denim memperlihatkan kulit putih bak salju dan untuk sepatu ia memakai boots wedges hitam. Rambutnya ia ikat tinggi menyisakan beberapa helai disekitar wajah cantiknya.

Jika tadi, sosok waitres terlihat begitu cantik anggun dan terkesan inncent berbeda dengan gadis ini tetap cantik but more Rock'n Roll.

Sebenarnya sosok tadi tak sendirian ia di temani tiga rekan lainnya. Setelah di rasa semua telah siap mereka menempati posisinya masing masing.

Kini terlihat sebuah band atas nama angelic club dan juga khusus bagi club ini semata, tengah berdiri di atas panggung siap bernyanyi menghibur dan membakar euphoria yang makin menjadi.

Sosok gadis itu tampak memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan degup jantung yang bertalu talu. Walau menjadi vokalis bukanlah yang pertamakalinya bahkan hal ini menjadi rutinitas keseharian disini tapi , rasa gugup itu masih tetaplah ada.

Masih dengan mata terpejam dan menunduk, gadis itu mendengar rekannya berbisik pelan memberi tanda.

"let's play now..."

"...Kitsune."

dan kepala yang menunduk dengan mata yang terpejam kini mendongak menatap penuh keyakinan memperlihatkan sepasang iris biru jernih sewarna saphire yang mampu menjerat siapapun yang menatap nya.

TBC

yosh hanya segitu aja minna san sampai jumpa lagi jaa ne


	2. Chapter 2

**THAT NERD GIRL WHOM I LOVE.**

Disclamer:

Naruto just belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warn:

Eyd berantakan, typo(s) dimana mana, gaje, GS, AU, School Life, ide pasaran, cerita layaknya sinetron ABG labil, dan semua ketidak sempurnaan dalam cerita saya.

Pair:

SasuFemNaru and the other.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang begitu tenang di Konoha High School, yaitu salah satu sekolah bergengsi tinggi dan tentunya menjadi sekolah favorit dikota Tokyo.

Seorang siswi berambut pirang, berkaca mata tebal, tengah berbaring santai dihamparan rumput yang begitu luas. Di temani daun daun yang berguguran dari pohon maple yang menaungi dirinya dari terik matahari.

Angin berhembus pelan meniupkan beberapa daun disana juga memainkan beberapa helai rambut emasnya.

Ia termangu, memikirkan ucapannya kemarin. Perjanjian konyol yang ia buat hanyalah untuk membalas ke-teme-an Sasuke Uchiha semata. Namun hal itu malah membuat masalah baru bagi dirinya.

Ia tau Sasuke memang master peace dalam permainan bola basket, dan untuk bola volly mungkin Sasuke agak payah. Tapi ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa teman teman Sasuke merupakan para ahli dibidang olah raga bola tangan itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia dan teman temannya, harus ikhlas menerima kekalahan telak yang begitu memalukan bagi kelasnya dan khususnya bagi dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendengus sebal, mengingat tak hanya kemenangan dan harga diri saja yang dipertaruhkannya. Akan tetapi kebebasannya dan juga kehormatannya yang jungjung ikut terseret dalam pertaruhan itu.

Mata birunya perlahan memberat kala angin semakin membuainya kedalam kedamaian yang begitu nyaman. Melupakan sejenak permasalahan dirinya dengan sang rival juga permasalahan tentang hidupnya yang begitu pelik.

'ha..aah'

menghela nafas lelah, ia tak perduli dengan rumor bahwa menghela nafas dapat menghilangkan satu kebahagian dalam hidupnya, toh selama ini kebahagian seolah enggan untuk datang menghampirinya.

Karena,

Hanya kekosongan dan rasa hampa yang selalu ia dapati.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak mata itu kini menutup sempurna. Wajah manisnya terlihat begitu tenang.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tampak muncul dari balik tembok gedung bagian selatan sekolah ini.

Pemuda itu perlahan melangkah, menghampiri seorang gadis manis yang tengah terlelap. Mata kelam setajam elang itu menyusuri memandangi wajah manis sang gadis.

Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut sewarna emas yang begitu indah dan bersinar saat tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah daun pohon ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mungkin saat sepasang mata ini terbuka gadis ini memang sangatlah menyebalkan. Bibir tipis yang mengatup rapat ini akan melontarkan rentetan ejekan dan kalimat pedas untuknya, mata yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak ini akan memandangnya dengan tajam, penuh dengan aroma persaingan. Juga hidung ini akan mendengus penuh ketidak tertarikan kepadanya.

Sungguh berbanding terbalik saat ia tertidur. Gadis yang menyebalkan nan berisik ini berubah tampak begitu damai, indah dan mempesona disaat bersamaan.

Ia tak tau entah sejak kapan terpikat oleh kehangatan dan pesona yang dimiliki gadis berpipi bulat ini.

Yang ia tau semenjak mengenal Naruto, hari hari hitam putihnya mulai berwarna. Hatinya juga selalu terasa hangat saat dirinya tengah bersama gadis pirang berisik ini. Sekalipun dan meskipun dalam kondisi yang teramat tak terkandali, dengan pendeklarasian perang secara sepihak dari si pirang. Sasuke masih dan tetap terjerat dalam lautan cinta yang membawanya terombang-ambing merasakan gejolak rasa yang nyata dalam dadanya.

Oh! Silahkan saja, mereka mau menganggap Sasuke konyol atau apapun itu. karena dengan sukarelanya ia mengabaikan beratus ratus gadis cantik jelita nan seksi yang menjadi anggota fansgirl dirinya dan yang pastinya dengan lapang dada akan menerima Sasuke dengan segala bentuk kesempurnaannya.

Ia rela melakukan itu hanya untuk seorang gadis yatim piatu miskin dengan dandanan ala zaman tujuh puluhan, yang menurutnya penuh akan misteri.

Tapi, tak apa. Memang jika cinta sudah berlabuh maka, takan ada celah yang mampu mengalihkannya. Akan begitu banyak tabir asmara yang menutupi pandangan dan pendengarannya, seolah-olah mampu membuatnya buta dan tuli bahkan lupa diri.

Begitu pula dengan dirinya. Yang dengan mudahnya terperosok dalam balutan rasa sosok pirang ini. Namun, katakanlah bahwa ia hanya pengecut ulung yang bersembunyi dibalik wajah dingin datar dan angkuh kebanggaannya. Karena ia tak mampu entah tak mau menyampaikan gejolak perasaannya

"Naru.."

bisiknya lirih, ia berkata begitu lembut seolah-olah suaranya mampu mengusik gadis itu dari tidur cantiknya.

" I love you so bad.."

kini Sasuke pun memajukan wajahnya menuju wajah Naruto, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Dan mengecup kening Naruto lama.

Mencoba menyampaikan perasaan yang begitu tulus dan dalam.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke beranjak, meninggalkan angin yang bertiup menggugurkan helaian daun-daun berwarna coklat.

Siluet tubuh Sasuke pun kini perlahan-lahan menghilang tertelan jarak, seiring dengan terbukanya kelopak mata putih yang menampakkan iris indah yang begitu jernih bak permata.

.

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekolah kini tengah ramai saat memasuki waktu untuk pulang.

Banyak siswa dan siswi yang begitu antusias untuk mengakhiri kegiatan mencari juga menimba ilmunya untuk hari ini. Meski tak banyak pula dari mereka yang masih setia menetap untuk kegiatan tambahan.

Tak jauh beda dengan para siswa lainnya. Naruto pun melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti yang lain, walaupun dengan raut yang tak bisa di bilang biasa.

Naruto kini tengah bersungut-sungut ria, sambil menolehkan glare yang sangat menyeramkannya kebelakang. Bibir tipisnya tak berhenti menggerutu merutuki hari sialnya juga orang pembawa sial baginya. Langkahnya juga tampak di hentak-hentakan untuk menunjukan betapa besar intensitas kekesalannya kali ini.

Akan tetapi sangat disayangkan, yang menjadi objek kemurkaannya nampak tak perduli. Ia hanya diam, berjalan mengikuti langkah gadis yang nampak begitu membara.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat retina matanya menangkap tindakan merajuk si blonde. Matanya yang sedari tadi melemparkan tatapan tajam, sama sekali tak ada seram seramnya malah, tampak seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya. Bibir tipis yang sedari tadi sibuk mengumpat, seperti memanggil manggil untuk Sasuke kecup.

Oh, jangan lupakan pula, langkah yang menghentak hentak tadi membuat anak gadis SMA ini seperti anak TK yang sedang kalah dalam berebut permen.

Oke. Fine. Mungkin jika Naruto melakukan ini ditempat sepi, Sasuke pasti langsung menarik Naruto ke pojokan. Tapi, jika Naruto melakukannya di tengah kerumunan siswa siswi yang ramai, dan oh, jangan lupakan juga suara teriakan dan jeritan fansgirls yang senantiasa mengiringi langkah keduanya, begitu jelas masuk menusuk sampai kedalam dalam menembus gendang telinga dan mungkin dalam hitungan detik Sasuke harus rela kehilangan salah satu panca indranya.

Oke, lupakan. Pemikiran Sasuke yang memang berlebihan dan mungkin err...lebay. Tapi intinya, Sasuke merasa pusing dengan suasana yang bisa dibilang ricuh dan anarkis ini.

Tak tahan dengan itu semua, Sasuke dengan segera mengamit lengan Naruto dan menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Naruto menuju parkiran.

"temeee! Lepaskan aku! Tak usah menarikku seperti itu! Tanpa tarikanmu juga, aku masih bisa berjalan!"

"hn. Dobe." Sasuke hanya berujar tak acuh, dan segera melepaskan tangan Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju tempat motornya terparkir.

"grr...dasar teme sialan! Sudah memaksa, bicara tak jelas, tak tau malu lagi. Masih untung kau tak ku jadikan sup ataupun ayam cingcang." Naruto menggerutu pelan dibelakang Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengurusi motornya.

"Dobe! Tangkap!"

'hup'

Sasuke melempar asal helm kearah Naruto yang sibuk memaki dirinya. Sementara itu, Naruto yang tidak berada dalam titik fokus, dengan refleks menangkap helm Sasuke meski terpaksa dahi indahnya terlebih dahulu terkena lemparan dadakan dari temepantatayamnya ini.

"sudah kubilang, tangkap dobe. jika helm itu sampai ruksak, kau harus menggantinya." Sasuke berujar dengan sok memberi nasihat kepada Naruto, tapi tentu saja dengan nada yang sama datar.

"dasar baka teme! Kau kan yang tiba-tiba melempariku! Dan kau mau menyalahkanku?! Hah sopan sekali!"

Naruto yang tidak terima dengan penuturan Sasuke, jelas langsung mengajukan protesnya. Hey, ayolah yang seharusnya meminta ganti rugi disini tentu adalah dirinya. Tapi mengapa Sasuke dengan entengnya malah men-salah-kan dirinya yang jelas-jelas tak berdosa ini.

Haah...sudahlah, Sasuke itu memang teme sejati. Jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke memang sedikit banyaknya menyebalkan, karena mungkin itu sudah suratan takdir. Dan mungkin, langkah yang akan Naruto ambil selanjutnya adalah meminta agar Tuhan mau menguatkan hati, fisik, mental serta kejiwaannya untuk menghadapi Sasuke kedepannya.

"Dobe, cepat naik!"

panggilan Sasuke rupanya telah mengantarkan Naruto kembali berpijak dari lamunannya.

"ahn? Oh, b..baik."

Naruto yang baru tersadar, langsung memakai helmnya dan segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ck, cepatlah dobe!" decak Sasuke sebal.

"iya...iya. Tuan Uchiha-sama yang agung nan terhormat." Naruto menyahut kesal, dan menaiki motor Sasuke dengan mulut sibuk mendumel dan mengabsen akan kebaikan Sasuke-sama terhormatnya ini.

.

Mereka berduapun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan halaman parkiran yang tengah diguguri daun daun, dan semilir angin yang berhembus sejuk. Juga, tatapan dari sepasang manik yang memandang tajam dan penuh rasa benci serta iri terhadap kedekatan di antara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah mansion yang terbilang mewah nan megah, bergaya Eropa dengan nuansa klasik yang kentara, Terlihat begitu tenang dan damai.

Pagar tinggi beraksenkan emas dengan relif indah yang rumit, tampak gagah menjulang mengitari area bangunan yang dinamakan mansion ini.

Semua orang pun sudah mengetahui, bahwa bangunan ini adalah wilayah teritorial Namikaze.

Ya Namikaze, sebuah keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap perkembangan perekenomian dinegara Jepang. Bahkan mungkin saat ini mulai menapak dan meniti di kancah Eropa.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya tak jauh menembus tembok yang kokoh berdiri, nampak sebuah keluarga tengah melakukan makan siang. Yah, walau tak dipungkiri aura suram yang menguar begitu jelas diantara mereka.

"kau tak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja! Kau pikir, aku menyetujuinya apa?!" seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang, dengan lantang menyuarakan ke-tidaksetujuan-nya. Mata rubbynya nampak berkilat kilat sarat akan amarah.

'haa-ah'

"ayolah Kyu. Kami memutuskan hal ini dengan alasan yang jelas, dan penuh akan pertimbangan" tutur pria paruh baya bermata biru dan berambut pirang ini dengan sabar. Ia sadar putrinya begitu keras dan sulit untuk diatur, meskipun ia sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik.

"Cih! Tetap saja, aku tak mau! Sampai kapanpun aku tetap tak akan sudi untuk mengajari anak anak labil itu."

" Kyu~, tousan mohon. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya kau mengajar disenior high school. Kau juga bisa belajar untuk menumbuhkan sikap kepemimpinan, untuk kau terapkan dalam memimpin perusahaan ini nanti."

"Oh! Seperti itu?" Kyubi bertanya dengan nada meremehkan, dan alis tertaut.

"Lalu untuk apa aku jauh jauh sekolah di luar negeri sana?! Jika pada akhirnya kau hanya menyuruhku belajar bersama bocah bocah sialan itu?" lanjut Kyubi sakartis.

"Namikaze Kyubi!" kali ini seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berdada besar, mengambil alih percakapan. Ia cukup geram dengan Minato yang menurutnya lamban dan terlalu lembek.

" Keputusan ini mutlak! Dan mau tak mau kau harus menurutinya! Atau, jika tidak?! Kau akan tau akibatnya." wanita tua itu kini mengambil keputusan mutlak tak terbantahkan.

"ck! Terserah kalian. Aku tak perduli!" ujar Kyubi kesal.

Geram dengan itu, Kyubi pun pergi beranjak dari sana tanpa sepatah katapun.

'Tap..tap..'

'Cklek'

'Blam'

Kyubi berlalu dari meja makan. Tak memperdulikan sosok tou-sannya yang hanya bisa menghela nafas,

Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi sikap keras kepala milik putrinya. Sudahlah, walau bagaimanapun bentuk protes Kyubi. Pada akhirnya ia akan melaksanakannya.

Ia hanya diam, saat merasakan tepukan pada bahu tegapnya. Ia menatap datar pada wajah berbingkaikan surai merah di hadapannya.

"Kau harus sabar Minato, kau harus bisa meraih hatinya kembali."

"Ya, aku harus bersabar. Seperti apa yang kau katakan... "

.

.

"...Sarra."

...

..

.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, gadis itu mengeluarkan smartphone dan menekan speed dial untuk menghubungi seseorang.

'moshi-moshi. Ada apa Kyu-chan? Kau rindu padaku, hm?' Kyubi memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar nada mendayu dayu dari line di sebrang sana.

"bermimpilah kriput tua! Aku hanya ingin mengajak kau pergi"

'oh tentu! Dengan senang hati, Himeku. Lagi pula, kau akan pergi kemana? Aku belum menyiapkan sesuatu yang romantis untuk mu, honey.'

"simpan saja kencan basimu Uchiha! Aku hanya ingin pergi bersenang senang, dan mengunjungi teman lama mungkin."

'oke! Kau tunggu aku honey, I'll be there for you'

"hn. Terlambat kau ku penggal"

'oo..okey. Baby apapun untuk mu. Bye honey!'

Kyubi mendengus , tapi tak lama dengusan itu tergantikan oleh lengkungan tipis pada bibirnya.

Namun saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi, ia kembali berdecih tak suka. Ia begitu kesal terhadap keputusan yang bersifat otoriter dari tousan pirangnya, juga dari nenek tua yang sama pirangnya.

Owh yeah. Ingatkan ia untuk tak memangkas apapun yang berhubungan dengan warna kuning, termasuk memangkas rambut siapapun itu, yang dengan sialnya berwarna kuning.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke, kini ia tengah bersantai dibangku caffe. Ceritanya Sasuke datang kemari, untuk mengantar Naruto bekerja sekaligus merundingkan lanjutan perjanjiannya.

Wajah datarnya, hanya bisa menampakan seringaian tipis. Matanya, tampak tak henti memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari gadis blonde disana.

Melihat pergerakan Naruto yang seperti akan menghapirinya, Sasuke dengan sigap mengubah posisi duduknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nah teme, sekarang kau bebas bicara padaku." Naruto bertutur seperti memberi petuah. Sebenarnya ia cukup kesal tadi, karena tuan dadakannya ingin berunding tanpa tahu keadaan dan suasana.

"Hn, baiklah. To the point saja. Kau, harus selalu bersamaku setiap saat. Selama aku ada di sekolah. Dan menemaniku sampai ku kembali kerumah. "

"Dan, satu lagi." Melihat lawan biaranya akan mengeluarkan opini, dengan cepat Sasuke memotong. Dan tentunya dihadiahkan death glare ahh mungkin lebih tepatnya catty glare oleh pemilik catty scars ini.

"Apa?" Sasuke terkekeh pelan, saat melihat mata yang menatapnya tajam dengan kedua alis tertaut satu sama lain.

"Kau harus datang lebih pagi dariku, dan harus menyambut di gerbang."

"Peraturan macam apa itu?! Kau pikir, aku ini apa?!" Naruto jelas tak setuju dengan keputusan ini. Hah! Tak akan pernah! Jika Sasuke mau, urus saja dirinya sendiri. Tanpa perlu menyeretnya, dengan dalih permainan yang teman sekelasnya menangkan.

" Seenaknya saja. Memangnya, aku ini tak punya waktu lain lagi, selain mengurusi Uchiha manja sepertimu?" Naruto mencibir. Jelas ia tak rela, bila menghabiskan waktu sempitnya untuk teme satu ini.

"Tidak bisa dobe, perjanjian tetelan perjanjian. Kau harus bersikap profesional, dengan cara menepatinya"

"Tapi, tak bisa seperti itu! Memangnya, aku punya banyak waktu untuk terus melekat kepada aho sepertimu?! Hah! Hanya dalam mimpimu saja, Uchiha!"

"Baik, peraturan kan ku rubah. Bagaimana kala kau harus selalu ada dan hadir, pada saat ku memanggil mu. "

"Walau itu tengah malam?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Ya. Walau itu tengah malam." Sasuke menjawab dengan mantap, tak ada keraguan di dalamnya.

"Tapi, untuk peraturan terakhir. Kau harus tetap melaksanakannya."

"Mana bisa seperti itu, teme!"

"Baiklah, sepertinya per aturan kemba-.."

"Baik, baik! Aku akan menurutinya, wahai tuan Uchiha agung dan terhormat." Ya. Mungkin itu lebih baik, daripada yang pertama. Hihh.. membayangkan saja ia sudah tak kuasa.

"Deal?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Deal." Balas Naruto sambil menjabat uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Dan tugas mu, akan di mulai besok. Jadi, bersiaplah. "

"Hn."

Naruto terlalu malas, untuk membahas hal ini lagi. Jadi, ia hanya membalas sekenanya saja. Ohh... ia baru tahu, ternyata dua huruf tadi sangat ampuh untuk membungkam percakapan membosankan. Pantas saja Sasuke menjadikan huruf ini sebagai kosakata kata favoritnya. Lain kali, ia akan sering sering menggunakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu, kini berlalu begitu cepat. Matahari pun kini sudah kembali keperaduaannya. Tapi, hal itu tak menjadi halangan bagi sebagian orang untuk mengunjungi satu tempat yang kian menggelora.

Begitu pun dengan Kyubi. Gadis itu kini sedang berjalan tergesa, nampak sekali emosi tercetus diraut wajahnya. Oh yeah.. tentu ia masih kesal dengan sikap otoriter tou-sannya. Hah! Dasar. Pirang sialan.

'Bruk'

Terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya, ia tak menyadari seorang pelayan berjalan dengan membawa minuman. Dan... alhasil, ialah yang terkena sialnya. Baju yang ia kenakan basah terkena tumpahan. Bau alkohol, kini menguar memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Kau! Pirang sialan! Bisakah kau lihat jalanmu, Hah?!" Emosi Kyubi kian tersulut, saat melihat rambut pirang dari orang yang menubruknya. Tak cukupkah satu pirang yang membuatnya kacau, mengapa harus ada pirang perusak lainnya. Oh, emosinya makin menjadi-jadi saat ia melihat sepasang bulatan berwarna biru jernih dalam matanya. Sial! Ia semakin kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bisa kau lihat?" Tanya nya, sambil menunjuk baju basah yang kini melekat di tubuhnya.

"bajuku, kini terkotori minuman sialan yang kau bawa itu. Apa kau mau menggantinya, Hah?! Ku yakin kau takan pernah menggantinya."

"Ahh, lalu apa kau lihat?" pelayan itu, melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama. Suaranya nampak tenang, mengimbangi Kyubi yang tampak meledak-ledak.

"Minuman untuk pelanggan ku tumpah, dan itu semua dikarenakan kecerobohan anda nona. Dan aku tak yakin, kau akan sudi untuk menggantinya."

"KAU!"

Melihat hal itu, Itachi cepat menarik tangan Kyubi. Ia tak yakin semuanya akan Baik-baik saja, jika membiarkan calon kekasihnya mengamuk di tengah keramaian.

Ia dengan sigap, menahan Kyubi lalu memeluknya erat sambil berbisik pelan menenangkan. Dan akhirnya, pergi meninggalkan sosok pirang dengan raut kesal nya.

"Dasar! Wanita gila."

Dan sosok itu, berlalu pergi. Membaur ditengah keramaian dalam balutan redup nya pencahayaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TBC**

 **Ga tau nih harus Ngomong apa lagi, yang pasti saya akan meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ff ini.**

 **Haah... Sebenarnya saya sudah menyelesaikan Chapter ini dua bulan yang lalu. Saya mengetik ini via hand phone. So saat hp ini ke reset pastinya all of I've write are gone. Gimana ga kesel coba. Mana saya harus tulis ulang, dan berebut antara mengingat dan mencoba membuat feel nya kerasa.**

 **Jadi skali lagi maaffffkanlahhhh... Saya juga mau ucapan terima kasih atas riview fav follow dan masukanya, maaf sya tak bisa membalas review satu prsatu. Yang pasti saya senang dan bahagia dgn hal itu.**

 **Selamat jumpa kembali**

 **See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**That Nerd Girl Whom I Love**

Disclamer:

Naruto just belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warn:

Eyd berantakan, typo(s) dimana mana, gaje, GS, AU, School Life, ide pasaran, cerita layaknya sinetron ABG labil, dan semua ketidak sempurnaan dalam cerita saya.

Pair:

SasuFemNaru and the other.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ku berjalan, menapaki satu titian rapuh yang menjadi sandaran satu - satunya dalam menghadapi keras hidup yang mulai merenggut satu persatu kebahagian dan meninggalkan ku sendirian. Tanpa kasih. Tanpa cinta. Tanpa seseorang yang enggan menopang._

 _Hanya sendiri._

 _Dan bersama_

 _Kesendirian_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, kini berada di dalam ruang ganti angelic bar. Ia dengan cepat mengganti tampilan nerdy - nya menjadi lebih stylish.

Kemeja panjang yang ia gunakan, kini sudah berganti menjadi kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan di balut rompi hitam yang begitu pas melekat pada tubuh mungilnya. Celana panjangnya, tergantikan oleh rok hitam pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulus sewarna salju miliknya.

Ia kemudian mendongak, menatap lurus bayangan yang tercermin dihadapannya. Wajah manis dengan pipi yang dihiasi goresan goresan samar. Ia memandang sendu pantulan wajahnya. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan sang kaasan. Ia tak rela bila harus ditinggalkan oleh sosok nya.

Jika saja...

Jika saja, ia mampu. Ia ingin mengulang waktu kembali. Ia pasti akan menahan sang kaasan untuk tetap bersamanya, menghabiskan malam yang dingin bersama sama. Ia takan membiarkan kaasannya pergi keluar apartemen kecil milik mereka, dan berakhir dengan kepergian sosok nya untuk selamanya.

Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa saat itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau menemaninya. Tak ada siapapun, yang berada di sisinya. Tak ada.

Dan...

Takan pernah ada.

.

.

.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengenyahkan beberapa pikirannya tadi.

Ia dengan cepat mengoleskan krim foundation, menutupi goresan goresan samar yang terlukis halus di pipinya. Melepas bulatan kaca tebal yang membelenggu kedua bulatan jernih sewarna samudera.

Dan dengan tergesa, ia membuka kepangan yang teranyam pada surai emasnya. Membiarkan untaian itu terurai, ia menjepit bagian sisi kanannya dan membiarkan sisanya membingkai wajah seputih pualam yang begitu kontras dengan bibir ranum miliknya.

Tak ada lagi sosok gadis polos kuno yang menggemaskan dan nampak hangat, yang ada hanya seorang wanita memikat yang begitu indah dan mempesona.

Setelah melakukan beberapa hal penyempurna penampilannya, Naruto segera berjalan keluar, memasuki ruangan temaram yang kini sesak di penuhi orang orang yang sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik yang menggema.

Kulit putih susunya , tampak berkilau tertempa cahaya dari lampu yang berkilat kilat. Rambut emasnya, nampak bersinar di tengah ruang redup yang penuh dan sesak ini.

Ia berjalan menuju meja bartender, menghampiri sosok lelaki pirang. Rambut kuning miliknya di ikat sebagian ke belakang. Tangan laki berambut panjang itu,dengan lincah meracik minuman berakohol yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa saja kehilangan kemampuan melihatmu, jika kau terus memandangi ku seperti itu."

"Ne? "

Namun, bukannya memutuskan kontak mata. Naruto, yang saat itu menaruh kepalanya diatas lipat tangan sambil menatap intens, malah memiringkan kepalanya.

Laki-laki itu hanya mendengus malas melihat tingkah gadis didepannya ini.

" Ku dengar, kau akan kedatangan teman lama mu?"

Tanpa mengubah posisi, Naruto kini melayangkan pertanyaan kepada si bartender.

"Dan kudengar, partner panda mu akan kembali bermain, eh Kitsune? "

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian berjalan untuk duduk sambil mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Aku harap, itu hanya rumor saja. Bos takan mungkin tega, membiarkan ku bekerja dengan partner mesum gila, yang terus mengejar-ngejar ku."

"Tapi, bos juga takan rela membiarkan ribuan Yen nya terbuang percuma. Kau dan Mr. Rakun itu, adalah pasangan sensasional di panggung."

"Aku, lebih baik berduet dengan ayam jantan sombong dan menyebalkan. Daripada berkolaborasi dengan rakun gila yang berkamuflase menjadi panda mesum. Oh.. bukan Kah itu bagus, rubah dan ayam? Hm... terlihat menjual."

Deidara, laki-laki itu, hanya memutar bola mata nya malas. Ia hanya melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya.

"Henti kan obsesi gilamu itu, Kitsune. Dan, antarkan minuman ini pada pelanggan!"

" Baiklah...baiklah"

Naruto menyahut malas, ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja pelanggan. Ia yang terus berjalan, tanpa melihat seseorang tengah berlarian di sini. Dan dengan cepat pula keduanya bertubrukan.

"Kau! Pirang sialan! Bisakah kau lihat jalanmu, Hah?!"

Naruto hanya terdiam, Hell! Bisa bisanya wanita ini menyalahkan nya. Seharusnya wanita di hadapannya berfikir, ia yang melakukan kesalahan tapi mengapa pula ia yang menyalahkan.

Dasar aneh.

Tak tau malu.

"Bisa kau lihat?"

"bajuku, kini terkotori minuman sialan yang kau bawa itu. Apa kau mau menggantinya, Hah?! Ku yakin kau takan pernah menggantinya."

Naruto hanya memutar matanya. Ohh.. tipe meremehkan rupanya.

"Ahh, lalu apa kau lihat?" Naruto mencoba menjawab setenang mungkin, karena ia tak mau terpancing emosi dari wanita aneh ini.

"Minuman untuk pelanggan ku tumpah, dan itu semua dikarenakan kecerobohan anda nona. Dan aku tak yakin, kau akan sudi untuk menggantinya."

"KAU!"

Ha.. sukses, checkmate! Naruto menyeringai senang. Tak sulit memang menghadapi seseorang yang meletup letup seperti sosok itu, hanya perlu menahan dan melepaskannya. Kemudian, Bang! Lancarkan serangan.

Ia lalu menatap datar atas pemandangan di hadapannya. Wanita itu.. ck..ck..ck... sifatnya saja yang garang, tapi nyatanya, huh.. hanya gadis labil penuh Drama picisan.

"Dasar! Wanita gila." Mendengus pelan dan tersenyum mengejek, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hufft.. Naruto hanya berharap tuhan masih menyayanginya dengan tak mempertemukan ia dengan wanita itu, hidupnya sudah cukup sesak dengan berbagai persoalan. Ia takan pernah mau menahannya lagi.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, Kitsune? " bartender pirang tadi bertanya. Pasalnya, tadi rubah licik itu baik baik saja, bahkan mungkin lebih dari sekedar baik.

"Apakah kau, bertemu dengan Mr. Rakun mu? Ah! Ataukah kau, menemukan unggas duet mu itu."

"Ck.. tak keduanya. Sekarang, berikan aku minuman tadi! Aku harus kembali mengantarkannya."

"Huh. Kau ini! Selalu saja. Baiklah..."

"Tapi bukan kau yang mengantarkannya!" Deidara dengan cepat menyela perkataannya sendiri saat melihat Naruto akan mengambil nampan itu.

" Ck..kenapa? " Gadis itu bertanya kesal, kenapa pria di hadapannya ini sekarang begitu menyebalkan. Apakah hari ini keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya? Tak Sasuke, wanita aneh, bahkan Deidara pun kini bertingkah begitu manis dan membuat mood nya merosot turun.

"Karena kau, di panggil bos untuk keruangannya. Ah! Satu lagi."

"Apa? " Naruto menyahut malas.

"Kau harus segera berganti ke kostum panggung mu yang sexy itu."

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, Deidara yang merutuki kesialannya, dan Naruto yang menyeringai puas melihat hasil karyanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namanya, Kitsune. Sebenarnya itu adalah code name saja. Ia bekerja denganku, setelah beberapa bulan kau pergi. Awalnya ia bekerja sebagai pelayan saja, namun tanpa sengaja aku menemukan bakat lain dalam dirinya. And so, that's why she got her part."

Terlihat seorang pria berambut merah dengan poni sebatas dagu, tengah menjelaskan kepada kedua temannya.

"Apa ia lebih baik dari ku? Karena ku lihat, pamor bar mu kali ini tak semerosot dulu." Gadis berambut oranye itu kini bertanya, entah apa maksud dari pertanyaannya itu.

Sementara itu, Nagato, orang berambut merah itu. Hanya mengelus dadanya. Mencoba sabar menghadapi perkataan frontal teman lamanya ini. Ya ia mencoba sabar, walau perempat kini menghampiri dahinya.

"Ahahaha.. rupanya kau tak berubah." Nagato tertawa garing.

"Tentu tak seperti itu." Ia kini berujar dingin berbanding terbalik dengan tawanya yang dipaksakan tadi.

"Kalian, memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Mungkin jika kalian berdua berkolaborasi, kalian akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang menabjukan."

"Aku tak yakin, karena pirang sialan itu, menyuruhku bekerja di sekolahan naungan yayasannya. Jadi, bukankah tidak etis jika guru teladannya ternyata bekerja sebagai penghibur di salah satu bar di kawasan elit ini."

Sementara itu, Itachi seseorang yang berada disisi gadis oranye itu, hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ohh... gadisnya ini sungguh tangguh.

"Mm.. mungkin, kau bisa perhalus kata penghibur mu itu." Nagato kembali bersuara.

"Jadi? Mana, Kitsune kebanggaan mu itu?" Kyubi, si gadis oranye bermulut bisa ini, kembali bertanya. Kedua alisnya tertaut heran. Oh.. Nagato , sabarkanlah dirimu kali ini.

"Hufft... ia akan tiba sebentar lagi kurasa."

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Hn. Mungkin itu dia. Baik. Masuklah!"

Lalu tak lama masuklah, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan rok hitam pendek setengah paha, juga kaus pendek berwarna putih yang tampak begitu pas pada tubuh mungilnya. Sebelah tangannya menggunakan sarung tangan hitam hingga batas siku. Kaki putih jenjangnya, kini menggunakan boot heels.

Untuk rambut dan riasanya wajah, masih sama seperti tadi. Gadis itu hanya di poles make up tipis yang tampak natural. Rambutnya ia gerai, dengan poni yang di jepit bagian kanannya.

Mata birunya kini menelusuri ruangan ini, dan akhirnya berhenti pada satu objek yaitu wanita berambut oranye yang kini tengah menatapnya nyalang.

"KAU!" Wanita itu kini berteriak padanya, seolah-olah akan siap menerkamnya. Naruto hanya bisa meringis, merutuki dewi fortuna yang tak kunjung jua.

"Oh... apakah kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Tidak!"

Keduanya menjawab bersamaan, dengan nada yang sama pula.

"Arra...arra~. Tak usah menghakimi ku seperti itu."

"Kau. Merah! Jadi ini. Kitsune mu, eh?!"

"Yap... that's right. Dan Kitsune, ini adalah dua teman lama ku, yang tempo hari ku ceritakan padamu."

"Ohh... yah. Kebetulan yang tak kuharapkan." Naruto berujar datar. Ia hanya menampakan face palm nya, membalas tatapan garang yang tertuju padanya.

"Kau! Pirang!" Kyubi menggeram, oh, sungguh. Satu hal yang ia dapatkan dari kejadian ini, jika ada waktu maupun kesempatan ia akan membumi hanguskan pirang - pirang yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya, sebelum mahluk itu mengambil kebahagian juga sisi cahayanya.

"Sudah. Hentikan! Aku disini, akan mengajak kau, Kitsune. Dan juga kau, Namikaze-san. Untuk berada dalam satu panggung yang sama."

"Apa?! Aku tak mau!" Mendengar hal itu, Naruto sontak menolaknya. Sungguh, ia takan mau. Hah! Mimpi saja. Untuk bertemu saat ini saja, merupakan musibah baginya. Apalagi jika harus bekerja sama.

"Kau takut, eh?"

Kyubi tersenyum mengejek, oh.. ini adalah kesempatannya untuk membalas dendam.

"Asal kau tau, begini - begini aku adalah senior mu. Jadi, apa kau takut?"

Kyubi menyeringai. Gotcha! Kali ini ia yang akan menang.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak. Jagankan bekerja sama, bersaing pun aku tak takut."

"Hm. Benarkah? Oh... aku ragu?"

"Dengarkan aku ya Namikaze-san. Aku tak takut. Bahkan jika aku harus berduel bersamamu detik ini, aku akan melakukannya. "

"Tapi, sayangnya aku tak mau." Kyubi berkata begitu ringan tanpa beban.

What the... apa apaan itu. Apa maksud perkataan wanita itu. Ha, sungguh.

"Dengarkan aku ya, Kitsune. Aku takan mungkin melakukan pekerjaan itu. Aku juga mempunyai kesibukan lain selain ini. Jadi, bukankah itu hal konyol jika aku harus mati-matian bekerja disini?" Kyubi berkata santai sambil sibuk meniupi kuku indah miliknya.

"Mungkin, kau tak perlu sepenuhnya bekerja untukku." Nagato kali ini berbicara, mengambil alih percakapan. Temannya ini benar - benar. Ck...ck..ck.. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa ia bisa berteman dengan gadis bermulut tajam ini. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa Itachi begitu lengket padanya. Oh... tentu, cinta memang dapat membuat siapa saja kehilangan akalnya."Kau bisa mengisi waktu kosong mungkin. Atau, jika kau bosan kau bisa bermain di sini untuk melepas penat. Karena bagaimanapun, kau tetaplah bagian dari kami. Jadi, jangan seenaknya kau memutuskan hubungan pertemanan ini. Kau mungkin akan bekerja dengan ku tapi kau takan terikat."

"Akan ku pertimbangkan." Kyubi berkata tak perduli.

"Kyu~" Itachi kali ini bersuara, ia mencoba untuk mengingatkan calon kepemilikannya.

"Baik, baik! Aku hanya bercanda. Hell lagi pula hal ini adalah hobi dan kesenangan ku. Jadi, aku tak mungkin dengan bodohnya menolak ini, hanya karena pelayan yang 'kebetulan' bertemu dengan ku."

"Jadi? Kitsune, apa pendapat mu?" Nagato kini bertanya kepada Naruto, ya hanya diam tak banyak memperhatikan.

"Terserah kalian." Naruto menjawab menggedikan bahunya seraya berjalan mendekati pintu masuk. "Memangnya, apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku hanya seorang yang tak seberuntung kalian. Jadi bagiku itu bukan masalah."

"Hei! Tak seperti itu." Nagato kini berseru tak setuju. Pasalnya Naruto sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Entah mengapa ketika melihat Naruto, ia seperti melihat dirinya di saat dulu. "Kau tetaplah bagian kami, kau adalah Kitsune, kau adalah my top secret singer Di tempatku. Jadi, jangan meremehkan dirimu lagi. Ne?"

"Ne."

" Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian. Kita akan tampil sebentar lagi."

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang, kita akan kedatangan Dj baru. Jadi, siapa dia?" Itachi yang tadi hanya diam dan tak mendominasi percakapan, kali ini mulai bertanya.

"Sebenarnya, ia bukanlah Dj baru. Sebelumnya dia pernah bekerja denganku..."

Sementara itu, Naruto nampak tak terlalu menyimak. Yang ia lakukan hanya ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

Ia kemudian berjalan kemudian membuka pintu. Naruto terdiam melihat dua pasang kaki di hadapannya. Ia kemudian mendongak untuk menemukan siapa yang kini ada di depannya.

Mata birunya kini menangkap dua sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan perbedaan yang tak begitu kentara. Yang satu dengan baby face nya. Dan yang satu dengan raut datar juga seringai yang tercetak jelas di dua belahan bibirnya.

"Oh. Ohayou, Kitsune. Lama tak jumpa." Pria beraut dingin itu mulai membuka suara. Kini seringai nya berganti menjadi senyum miring yang tampak pasti untuk dirinya.

"Miss me?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kini berada di dekat parkiran angelic bar. Ia mengintip sejenak ke arah jam tangan yang baru di pasangkannya. Waktu kini menunjukan pukul dua lebih empat puluh menit.

Cukup larut memang, tapi memang inilah yang harus ia lakukan setiap harinya. Pergi sekolah, bekerja paruh waktu. Belum sempat ia beristirahat, namun pekerjaan lainnya mulai menuntut. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu bar yang memang cukup berkelas. Akan tetapi, tak hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan, ia juga juga bekerja sebagai penyanyi di sana.

Naruto terkadang merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Hidup di kota besar, sendirian tanpa topangan siapapun, bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Apa lagi, ia harus sekolah agar mendapatkan setidaknya satu titik cahaya kegemilangan di masa nanti.

Jadi tak apa. Jika ia kini harus terlunta-lunta bekerja siang dan malam tanpa henti. Toh, hal itu juga demi kebaikan untuknya. Ia bukanlah seorang yang beruntung seperti yang lainnya yang hidup bahagia bersama keluarga mereka. Mereka tetap bahagia walau gelimbangan harta tak menghampirinya, karena mereka memiliki kasih sayang yang tak terbatas.

Tak seperti dirinya, yang tak memiliki hal apapun untuk di pertahanan di dunia ini. Ia bagaikan berjalan dalam sebuah labirin dengan belenggu kelabu yang kian membayangi nya di setiap hembusan nafas yang ia hirup. Begitu gelap, dingin dan mengikat, hingga ia tak sanggup untuk keluar dari kekangan hidup yang begitu menuntut.

Jika ada satu hal yang ia sesali adalah, mengapa tuhan membiarkannya terlahir hidup di dunia yang fana ini. Jika ia harus menerima takdir pilu yang mengikat jiwanya tanpa ada satu titik celah kebahagian yang mampu membuat ia menghirup setidaknya walau sejenak.

'Set'

Naruto terkesiap, saat ada sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menariknya dan memepetkannya menuju tepian tembok. Bisa Naruto lihat sosok itu tengah menatap nya datar.

Rambut merah, mata hijau dengan sisipan hitam yang mengelilingi penuh mata sipitnya. Melihat itu, Naruto mengingat bagaimana tersiksa nya ia saat berada di panggung itu. Ia bahkan tak menyangka mampu melakukannya di bawah tekanan yang begitu menyiksa.

Kyubi si nona oranye itu, memang menakutkan. Tapi ia cukup nyaman bernyanyi dengan wanita itu. Ya meski Kyubi memberikan part yang sulit. Ya, walau dalam kenyataan mereka tak akur sedari awal. Tapi setidaknya mereka bisa disatukan dalam satu ikatan yang sama.

Naruto jug ingat saat dirinya ditarik oleh Garaa ke stage bagiannya. Garaa mengajak nya dance, atau lebih tepatnya collab sexy dance. Si merah itu bahkan tanpa tahu malu mencium tengkuknya di hadapan para penonton. Dan.. apa reaksi mereka? Oh.. benar-benar.

Naruto mendongak, menatap pria merah di hadapannya yang menatap dalam padanya.

"Menyingkir dariku. Panda!" Naruto mencoba mendorong laki-laki bermata hijau itu untuk menjauh darinya." Lepaskan aku!"

"Listen to me, baby." Garaa Berbisik pelan di hadapan Naruto, tangannya memegang kedua tangan putih itu, mata hijaunya memaku bening biru dalam satu buaian indah." I want you, baby. I want you now. So, plase be mine!"

Bukannya meleleh mendengar pernyataan dari sang coolant man ini. Naruto malah dengan sadis mendorong pria itu dan menendang kakinya.

"You want me be yours? " ia menatap angkuh Garaa."You wish!"

Naruto dengan cepat berlari pergi dari sana. Ia terus berlari, menapaki jalanan yang lenggang ini. Naruto kemudian melotot, mendapati Garaa sedang menyusul menggunakan mobil metalik hitamnya.

"Ayolah, Kitsune. Jangan berlari dariku." Garaa kali ini berteriak, kepalanya sedikit menyembul dari jendela mobil. Suaranya sedikit bergema karena keadaan hening sepi dan sunyi. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

"Tidak! Aku tak mau!"

"Kenapa?!" Garaa kini kembali berteriak.

"Karena aku. Memiliki kekasih!"

Naruto yang saat itu kebingungan dan tak tau harus melakukan apa, menjawab asal.

"Buktikan."

Naruto tak membalas, ia semakin panik saat melihat gerak-gerik Garaa yang mulai mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

Di tengah kepanikan yang melandanya. Mata biru jernih miliknya menangkap satu sosok laki-laki diantara suasana hening dan redup yang menyelimuti.

 _Aku harus bagai mana?_

Naruto semakin panik. Ia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Untuk saat ini, pikirannya buntu. Otaknya mendadak tak berfungsi.

Ia mencoba menguatkan tekad, atas apa yang mendadak muncul di pikiran pendeknya.

 _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

Naruto yang makin mendekati sosok itu. Dan tanpa aba - aba, ia langsung memeluk erat pemuda itu tanpa cela.

Bisa Naruto lihat Garaa hanya diam melihat, dan tersenyum mengejek seolah meminta lebih.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang pula, Naruto langsung menempelkan bibir ranum nya pada bibir tipis kepemilikan pemuda itu. Melumat dan mencoba menyesap.

Dan kini bisa ia lihat, Garaa terdiam dan menunjukan senyuman miringnya. Dan dengan cepat berlalu menancapkan pedal gas mobil sport hitam metaliknya.

Sesaat setelah Garaa pergi, Naruto cepat cepat melepaskan tautan kedua bibirnya. Nafas nya terengah, rambut pirangnya yang terurai halus sedikit berantakan akibat angin yang menerpa saat ia berlari tadi. Pipi putihnya kini ternodai oleh biasan kemerahan yang nampak begitu manis. Bibir ranumnya nampak begitu merah menggoda.

Naruto mendongak , perbedaan tinggi yang cukup mencolok ini membuat ia susah untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan Kah sosok ini. Namun matanya membulat, saat tatapan nya beradu dengan manik hitam kelam yang memandangnya tajam .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke untuk sekarang sedang berada di dalam apartemen. Untuk malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Terjaga dari tiap ruas sisi gelap yang tak tersinari sang mentari.

Mata tajam kelam yang tetap terbuka sepanjang malam, nampak menyorot, menatap lamat labirin megah yang terpampang. Melihat bagai mana sisipan tembok yang mengurungnya di balik satu gambaran rumit yang terancang.

Satu tarikan nafas kini lolos lewat bibirnya. Ia memang tak sepenuhnya terjaga dalam balutan kesunyian yang menyelimuti. Kelopak mata itu sempat terpejam untuk sesaat. Namun saat berikutnya, mata kelam itu kembali terbuka.

Sasuke kini bangkit, berdiri menopangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di hamparan keramik. Ia melangkah mengambil jacket. Berjalan lurus menuju pintu apartemen. Melangkah keluar. Melangkah di lorong yang sunyi senyap menuju lift.

Setelah beberapa saat ia sampai di bawah. Menapaki jalanan yang begitu senyap ini. Oh.. tentu, memang siapa pula yang akan berjalan di keliling kesunyian di bingkai kegelapan yang tampak mencekam.

Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya, menapaki tiap inci pesona pekat hitam yang di hias pendaran pijar yang menjalari dan menghiasi seisi kota.

Kedua alisnya tertarik ke atas, melihat sesosok gadis berlarian di ikuti mobil yang berjalan lambat menuruti langkah si gadis. Gadis itu nampak liar. Anggun namun menantang. Jelas dari apa yang persis ia lihat. Dari bagaimana lilitan kain itu membungkus tubuh proposional berhiaskan mahkota emas yang nampak lembut.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, saat ia lihat gadis itu terus berlari dengan cepat. Dan tanpa aba - aba gadis itu menerjang memeluknya. Merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka tanpa cela.

"Tuan... Ku mohon, tolong aku."

Suara merdu yang bergetar lirih, menyapa indra pendengarannya. Menari-nari membelai kedua telinganya.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Mata kelamnya masih menangkap mobil yang tampak menyatu dengan malam. Dan, tanpa aba - aba pula. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan, lalu dengan segera menyambar kedua belahan daging tipis berwarna merah miliknya. Menyatukannya, membelai nya dengan lumat, mengukungnya dengan hisapan. Kedua tangan mungil putih milik si gadis, mencengkeram erat dadanya. Sampai mata kelamnya melihat mobil itu beranjak. Gadis itu dengan cepat melepaskan tautan itu.

Menatap tajam, pada gadis itu. Atas apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Apakah gadis ini masih waras? Berlarian di tengah malam dingin, dengan baju yang terbilang tak tertutup ini dan tanpa permisi memeluk tubuhnya juga mencium bibirnya.

"Aha..ha..." Suara tawa yang kering dan begitu dipaksakan keluar dari bibir ranum tipis yang tadi menyambarnya. "Maafkan aku tuan. Itu.. aku... mmm. ... ano... aku..tak sengaja."

Apa? Dia ini benar-benar...

"Terima kasih tuan, atas bantuannya. Bye. "

Sasuke mencengkeram erat tangan si pirang, saat tau gadis itu akan segera berlalu.

"Mau kemana kau, hn?" Suara Sasuke mengalun datar. Tipis berbaur dengan hening malam, mengabur bersamaan angin dingin yang menerpa.

Mencengkeram lebih erat saat gadis itu memberontak.

"Kau tau, apa yang kau lakukan. Hah?!" Kini Sasuke berkata satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Manik hitamnya menelisik sosok itu. Wajah nya ia sejajarkan menyisakan beberapa senti, membiarkan hidungnya beradu dengan hidung bangir si gadis.

"Ma... Maafkan aku. Dan lepaskan aku, tuan."

Sasuke tak menggubris apa yang di katakan si pirang. Ia memaku gadis itu, dalam kuncian tajam pekat layaknya elang. Biru, indah dan berkilau, ia dapat merasakan gambaran kehangatan yang membaur bersamaan desiran ombak yang meneduhkan.

"Kau. Takan bisa kemana - mana. "

"Tapi tuan, lepaskan aku!"

"Tetap tak bisa."

Gadis itu berontak semakin hebat. Melepaskan cengkeraman. Dan segera menjauh dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Dengar, nona! Ini belum berakhir."

"Tentu, jika kau bisa!"

Gadis itu kemudian berlari, tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang dirundung amarah. Kemudian menghilang di belokan pertama.

"Dasar gila! Lain waktu, jika kita bertemu. Habislah kau!"

Sasuke kemudian berbalik. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen miliknya. Kembali berjalan diiringi desiran angin yang membelai tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kini sedang berada di kelasnya. Ia menempelkan wajahnya pada bangku. Lengan nya dibiarkan menggantung. Sungguh kelakuannya saat ini mengundang tanya dari setiap temannya.

Ia kemudian bangkit, menghapirinya meja lain yang di tempati oleh pemuda berambut nanas. Matanya agak memerah. Oh.. tentu, ia hampir tak tidur sama sekali. Ia baru bisa memejamkan matanya, saat waktu menunjukkan pukul empat tiga puluh. Ia bahkan hampir - hampiran terlambat. Ia juga mangkir dari tugas pertama yang di berikan Uchiha bungsu untuknya. Mengingat Uchiga itu, sungguh membuat Naruto kian merenggut.

" Shika~"

"Hmm."

"Shika!"

"Apa?" Pria itu menyahut, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan biru indah di balik tabir kaca itu.

"Shika~ tolong aku..." Naruto kembali berkata. Kedua mata bulat nya berbinar- binar menatap penuh harapan pada orang yang di panggil Shika itu. "Kau kan jenius. Jadi, tolonglah aku Shika~"

"Menolong mu, dari apa?"

"Dari sergapan mahluk- mahluk liar! Kau tau, saat aku dikejar-kejar oleh rakun gila, tanpa sengaja aku tersandung kepada kalkun dan membuat masalah dengannya. Ouhh.. Shika ~ apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku benar - benar bingung!" Ia kini duduk mengatupkan tangannya di depan pria nanas itu.

"Sudahlah Naru, hentikan kisah dramatis mu itu. Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi ke kantin." Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, yang di ikat pointail menyahut kisah tragedi milik Naruto.

"Cepatlah Naru, kau takan mendapatkan solusi jika perutmu belum ter isi." Sosok lainnya kembali menyahut dari perkataan gadis pirang pucat itu.

"Baik.. baik. Aku ikut."

"Nah. Ayo!"

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar kelas, untuk menuju tempat yang dinamakan kantin itu.

"Kau tau tak? Kita kedatangan murid baru dan guru baru loh."

"Aku juga pernah melihatnya. Ia itu sangat tampan! Kyaaaa..."

"Pig! Jangan berbohong kau! Memangnya kau ada waktu, untuk bertemu dengan murid baru itu, heh?"

"Tentu saja forehead ! Aku sudah melihat ketampanannya... Kyaaaa! Aku sangat beruntung."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar celotehan fansgirling temannya ini. Naruto memilih untuk terus melangka, menapaki korporasi sekolah yang ramai ini.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, saat ia berada tepat di tengah perempatan koridor ini. Nafas nya terhenti sejenak saat ia menoleh kearah kiri, ia melihat dengan jelas sosok wanita berambut oranye yang ia Panggil nona stres, sedang berjalan sibuk dengan dokumen ditangannya.

Ia menoleh ke arah kanan. Omo...omo... ia tergagap. Tak bisa berkata apa pun saat mata yang terpenjara di balik kaca tebal ini, melihat sosok merah dengan mata Panda sedang menampilkan senyum dinginnya.

Ia kemudian menatap kedepan. Oh... Kami-sama... ia sungguh ingin menggali lubang, dan dengan segera menguburkan dirinya hidup hidup. Sasuke. Pria itu berjalan kearahnya, dengan mata memincing. Dan seringai yang entah kenapa sepuluh kali lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. Pria itu menatap Naruto bengis kearahnya, seolah-olah akan memakannya hidup hidup.

"Ino... Sakura..." Naruto memanggil temannya pelan dan bergetar. Menatap horor atas pemandangan di depannya.

"Ne?"

"Ne, ada apa Naru Chan? "

"Bolehkah aku pingsan sekarang?"

Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah alis tertaut dan tatapan bingung dari dua orang yang berbeda warna rambut ini.

Oh.. tuhan. ... ringankanlah beban hamba imutmu ini. Ia sungguh tak sanggup membayangkan apa hal yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

 _Oh.. god. I can't take it anymore_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga.**

 **Gimana?**

 **Garaa playboy usah muncul tuh.**

 **Wah...wah... Naru Naka eoh? Paket cium cium Sasu segala. Ha jadi rasakan penderitaan anda... becanda deng, mana mungkin aku tega sama kitty sweety Naru dobe usorotunkachi.**

 **Ya udah... sampai ketemu next chap..**

 **Thanks for follow, fav, review and thanks too for reading.**

 **See you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Diantara temaram nya lampu, dan diantara suasana hiruk pikuk yang terasa kian mencekik. Dengan aroma alkohol juga kepulan asap yang menguar di udara bersamaan dengan membaurnya tubuh yang meliuk-liuk mengikuti irama musik yang bergema. Terdapat dua pemuda berambut merah sedang berjalan bersamaan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tak keberatan dengan hal ini?" Seseorang dengan surai merah dengan raut datar, yang memiliki mata hazel besar bertanya pada sosok merah lain disampingnya.

"Hm. Terserah Kau saja."

"Dan mengenai kepindahan mu, kau akan ku tempatkan di Konoha High School. " Sementara itu, pemuda merah bertatokan kanji 'ai' hanya bergumam pelan. Mata hijau tanpa alis itu, menyapu sekitar mencoba mengeksvansi seluruh ruangan.

"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu Nagato, pengelola sekaligus pemilik bar ini. Kita akan bicarakan tentang jadwal, juga lainnya." Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati pintu yang memang agak memisah dari suasana ramai ini. Meraih kenop pintu dan memutar nya.

Keduanya terdiam saat ia melihat sesosok pirang yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang ia buka.

"Oh. Ohayou, Kitsune. Lama tak jumpa." Kali ini pria dengan manik hijau zamrud ini, membuka suara. Saat kedua kepingan hijau itu menangkap satu bayangan indah berwarna emas dihiasi kilauan biru yang terpancar. Anggun memikat.

Pria dengan hiasan hitam mengelilingi kedua matanya lalu menyeringai saat tatapan matanya melihat bulatan sejernih samudera itu nampak membulat. Ia Berbisik pelan.

"Miss me?"

 **That Nerd Girl Whom I Love**

Disclamer:

Naruto just belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warn:

Eyd berantakan, typo(s) dimana mana, gaje, GS, AU, School Life, ide pasaran, cerita layaknya sinetron ABG labil, dan semua ketidak sempurnaan dalam cerita saya.

Pair:

SasuFemNaru and the other.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 4**

" Ohh... rupanya kalian sudah tiba!" Nagato berseru keras dari dalam ruangan. " Baiklah, karena kalian sudah datang kita bisa memulainya sekarang."

Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Oh, sepertinya bos merah nya tak kasihan padanya. Yang benar saja. Apakah Naruto mampu bertahan bekerja dengan cobaan yang kian menimpanya. Tak cukupkah ia harus bertahan dengan 'teman' panggung barunya yang teramat baik hati, tapi mengapa ia harus disatukan kembali dengan sosok merah itu.

"Jadi Kitsune?"

"Ahn.. Ya?" Ia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya saat Nagato bertanya padanya.

"Kita akan tampil sebentar lagi. Jadi Kitsune, apa kau akan berlatih terlebih dahulu atau kau akan bermain langsung?"

Naruto melihat kini semua orang memandangnya. Kyubi, wanita oranye itu menatap meremehkan kearahnya. Ia kemudian melirik kearah tempat dimana Gaara berada. Laki-laki itu melemparkan senyum anehnya, dan menatapnya secara intens.

Naruto kemudian memandang Nagato. Menatap memelas kepada pria merah itu, ia bergidig ngeri saat membayangkan tubuhnya akan habis dicincang, melihat dari bagaimana kilat ruby itu begitu tajam menikam. Naruto kemudian beralih menatap pria merah bermata hijau. Tengkuknya meremang saat melihat seringaian yang tercetak jelas bersamaan dengan kilatan zamrud yang menatapnya sungguh. Ia kembali menatap Nagato.

"Tak usah. Kita langsung saja."

Dan disini lah ia, berdiri diantara manusia yang benar benar berniat menyiksa lahir batin kepadanya.

Sementara itu, disisi lain Gaara yang sudah siap dengan peralatan nya. Ia memasang head phone nya sembari memandangi sosok Kitsune yang terlihat begitu muram. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku dari gadis pujaan hatinya.

Ia bertemu dengan Kitsune pada saat sepupunya Sasori mengajak ia untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman satu hati satu jiwanya. Ia jujur terpesona dengan apa yang ada dalam diri gadis itu.

Ia pernah bertanya mengapa gadis yang tergolong belia itu, bekerja di tempat yang bisa di bilang tak layak bagi gadis sepertinya. Tapi apa jawabnya, dia menjawab jika ia mempunyai pilihan, ia akan memilih untuk tak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya hidup, karena tak ada sedikitpun kebahagiaan yang pernah ia kecap. Namun ia kembali berkata dengan senyum getir terhias di wajahnya. Hidupnya sudah menyedihkan untuk dijalani, bukankah akan semakin menyedihkan jika ia terus meratap dan mengakhirinya secara sia sia. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terus melangkah menjalankan apa yang harus ia lakukan, mencoba memperbaiki apa yang salah dengan hidupnya, membuktikan kepada setiap orang bahwa ia mampu. Ia mampu untuk menaklukkan hidup yang tak pernah bersahabat dengannya.

Gaara tersentak dengan apa yang di lontarkan oleh sosok cantik itu, dan dari sanalah ia belajar untuk tetap bertahan walau rentetan masalah terus menerjangnya.

Dari sanalah ia menyukai; ah atau mungkinkah mengagumi, rasa kagum yang beralih kepada rasa ingin memiliki. Rasa ingin memiliki yang kian berkembang menjadi sebuah obsesi, obsesi yang mungkin akan mengikis sisi rasionalnya secara perlahan.

Juga sebuah obsesi yang mungkin akan menghancurkan apa yang kini ia telah genggam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto merasa waktu terhenti. Tertahan sejenak menusuk nya secara tak kasap mata, melalui tiap celah yang merongga dari sisian pori pori kulit yang membalut tiap inci bagian tubuhnya, saat sebuah tangan putih kekar mencengkeram erat tangan putih miliknya, dan menarik kasar tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk terlepas.

Begitu dingin, melekat. Hingga ia tak sanggup untuk berdiri tegak dengan kepala terangkat memandang menantang si pelaku penyeretan.

"Pelan pelan, teme! Tangan ku akan lepas, jika kau begitu sungguh menariknya."

Percuma gadis itu bersua, nyatanya pria itu tak ter pengaruh barang sedikitpun. Ia hanya terus berjalan, menatap kedepan. Memacu langkahnya tak memperdulikan rintihan serta umpatan pilu sosok yang kini tengah ditawan nya.

"Lepaskan aku. Teme!"

Tapi sosok itu tetap tak terpengaruh.

"Lepaskan!.. Ahh..." akhirnya, ia bisa terlepas juga. Gadis pirang itu, menghentakan tangannya dengan keras. Ia kini hanya mengusap pergela tangannya yang terasa perih dan memerah.

Mata sejernih lautan itu, menyipit tak suka membalas tatapan tajam pria surai suram ini. Namun, ia merasa beruntung juga bisa terbebas dari terkaman maut sang rakun juga sergapan ganas sang rubah induk.

Haah... Kalau di pikir-pikir, disini ia juga sih yang menjadi tersangka atas apa yang menimpanya.

Pertama. Ia telah mengibarkan bendera perang kepada nona oranye yang kini mungkin berperan sebagai guru barunya. Ya, walau sebagian besar hati kecilnya berharap ia tak akan mencicipi pengajaran yang entah itu seperti apa, dari sosok buas ini.

Kedua. Ia tengah bersembunyi juga berlari dari terkaman mahluk liar dengan mata panda dan tanda cinta yang tercetak jelas di dahinya. Ya, walaupun dalam kasus ini ia bukanlah pelaku utamanya. Tapi ia masih tetap merasakan imbasnya.

Ketiga. Untuk permasalahan yang ia anggap fatal ini. Ia lah yang menjadi tersangka utama sekaligus korban dari apa yang terjadi. Persis nya ia hanya tak ingin Sasuke teme Uchiha itu tahu tentang siapa dirinya, karena ia berani bersumpah bahwa hal itu sangatlah teramat tidak baik bagi keberlanjutan hidup damai yang telah ia bangun selama ini.

"Kau tau. Apa kesalahan mu kali ini, hn?" Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk memandangi kedua ujung kakinya, saat merasakan tatapan tajam dari manik hitam yang melesak masuk bersamaan dengan suara berat yang mengalun begitu pelan namun menekan. Naruto terdiam makin menciut, saat merasakan hembusan nafas menyapu tengkuknya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menutupnya membiarkan kedua kelopak putih itu tertutup saat sebuah tangan mengangkat dagu nya memaksanya untuk mendongak.

" Kau takan membuat ini semakin sulit kan, dobe?" Sasuke semakin merapatkan kedua tubuhnya. Menghapus jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka. Mata kelamnya begitu gencar menelusuri apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang selaku objek peng-intimidasi-an dari Uchiha bungsu ini hanya semakin mengerutkan tubuh mungilnya yang tenggelam dalam balutan baju kebesaran miliknya. Tangan ranting miliknya menggapai - gapai sekitaran nya, mencoba mencari pegangan karena jujur seberapa pun bengalnya ia terhadap Uchiha satu ini, ia tetap tak kuat jika ada dalam dark zone glare intimidation pemilik rambut unggas ini.

Lengan kurus itu meraba-raba menelusuri dingding yang berada di belakangnya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok itu, seolah olah dengan hal itu ia akan selamat dan terhindar dari dark prince yang menyebalkan yang siap menyantap nya.

"Dengar."

Sasuke kembali mendekati tubuh yang kini merapat pada tembok. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menghirup aroma citrus yang menerpa indra penciumannya.

"Kau, tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang ?"

Sasuke berbisik, tepat di sebelah telinga pemilik tanda kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Ia lalu kembali menatap kepingan jernih biru yang tetap berkilau dan memukau walau terhalang terpenjara lempengan tipis kaca yang membelenggu, mata kelam hitam miliknya menatap dalam kilauan biru jernih itu, mencoba menyampaikan apa yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan, mencoba menyalurkan gejolak perasaan yang kian bergolak dan meluap melumuri sisian akal sehatnya.

"I...I.. iya. Aku tau." Naruto menjawab dengan pelan dan tergagap. Kami-sama tolonglah ia. Ia tak sanggup jika harus bersamaan dengan mahluk jejadian ini walau untuk waktu yang sebentar.

"Bagus." Pria bersurai legam itu mengangguk paham.

"Jadi."

"Jangan coba coba untuk pergi menghindar." Sasuke kembali berucap datar dan memandang tajam si pirang yang kini berada begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Naruto kemudian bernafas lega saat sosok kekar kini tak ada lagi menempeli tubuhnya. Hah, bisa bisa habis dirinya jika terus berdekatan dengan si dingin yang sok tampan ini. Dan hal itu tak baik pula bagi kesehatan jantungnya, yang memang agak tak sinkorn bila berdekatan dengan si teme aho ini. Ia merasa degupan jantungnya meledak ledak, ribuan kupu kupu seolah bersarang dalam perutnya dan terbang bergemuruh dalam satu sentakan menciptakan rasa geli yang mengelitik. Dan ia tak tau menau mengenai hal itu.

Ia kali ini hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap semoga tuannya ini takan menerkamnya hidup hidup atas semua kesalahan baik yang disadari maupun yang tak pernah di sadarinya. Ya tetap berharap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke duduk dengan manis di sebuah sofa juga ditemani dengan beberapa kudapan dengan suatu jenis; entah itu sayur ataupun buah, berwarna merah menggiurkan yang mendominasi.

Laki-laki itu, duduk bersantai. Menikmati suasana tenang yang begitu menyejukkan hati. Di hias hamparan biru dengan selipan kapas putih yang menggantung, semilir angin yang membuai lembut, memaparkan pelan kedalam damai yang melambai memanggil manggil.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil satu potongan buah yang telah terkupas, memakannya dengan anggun dan damai.

Ahh sempurna.

Sempurna, jika saja tak ada sosok lain yang memandang tajam serta tak rela dari sisian pojok. Uh,,, kasihan. Ha, tapi inilah hukumannya jika melanggar dari apa yang telah Uchiha gariskan.

"Apa?!" Sosok itu membentak ketus, saat Sasuke menatap tepat di wajahnya. "Kau ingin aku apa lagi? Tidak cukupkah dengan apa yang ada di hadapanmu? Jadi, makanlah apa yang ada. Jangan mengganggu ku."

Sungguh gadis itu benar-benar kesal atas apa yang di lakukan Uchiha Sasuke kepadanya.

Pertama. Ia di seret pergi menuju atap dan dipaksa untuk membolos.

Kedua. Si kepala rancu itu, dengan seenak hati menyuruhnya membereskan atap yang begitu sempurna semrawutnya menjadi singgah sana yang tampak begitu nyaman. Membuat Naruto semakin ingin memangkas habis rambut lebat yang berdiri melawan gravitasi yang seolah olah mengejeknya. Memang nya mudah apa? Menyulapnya menjadi tempat kebesaran tuan agung dadakannya. Ia harus bulak balik menata ini itu, membawa barang-barang dari gudang. Menyeretnya naik keatas.

Ketiga. Setelah menatanya, ia juga harus mempersiapkan suatu hidangan yang kesemuanya haruslah berjenis tomat, tak peduli itu campuran, bahan utama maupun sebagai hiasan yang terpenting haruslah tomat.

Dan apa yang Sasuke Uchiha-sama lakukan setelahnya? Ia hanya duduk manis, tersenyum simpul dan melahap apa yang telah ada untuknya. Tak memperdulikan seperti apa ia berusaha. Cih, menyebalkan.

Heck! Matilah kau Uchiha, bersama dengan kursi sialan juga sekumpulan tomat tomat mu.

"Kemari lah dobe." Sasuke hanya berujar santai. Menanggapi apa yang ditujukan padanya.

Laki-laki itu, kemudian menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

"Bersantai lah sedikit, jangan terlalu tegang. Duduklah disini."

"Aku tak mau!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, jelas ia masih kesal dengan kesemena-menaan yang Sasuke Uchiha-sama berikan untuknya.

"Ekhm"

Sasuke berdehem pelan, matanya masih sama datar, namun kentara ada kilatan berbeda dalam kilau kelamnya.

"Kau, harus." Pria itu berkata halus, pelan dan tersenyum tenang di bumbui gurat imajiner guguran bunga yang nampak indah mematikan.

"Baik...baik! Apa yang tidak untuk tuan teme sepertimu?" Naruto dengan ketus membalas Sasuke yang nampak halus memaksa.

'Set'

"App.."

"Kau lambat, dobe."

Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto, saat gadis itu akan memprotes perihal yang di lakukan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke; yang menarik dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Uchiha, hanya diam mematung. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, meluruh letup siap meledak dengan luapan gejolak yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Kedua pipi tembam berhiaskan gurat tipis, merona merah.

Sesaat kemudian, ia pun sadar dan meronta mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari kekangan tangan kekar putih yang membelenggu pinggang ramping miliknya.

"Diamlah, dobe."

Sasuke berbisik pelan, ia sandaran dagu tegasnya pada bahu sempit itu. Mata kelamnya tang biasa berkilat tajam, kini memandang teduh.

Naruto yang merasakan alunan bariton yang mengalun berat tepat di telinganya, hanya terdiam. Tubuh kaku nya, mencoba rileks dalam dekapannya; menyadarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, merasakan tubuh si pirang yang tak kaku lagi. Tangannya kemudian menggapai satu hidangan di meja, kemudian mengambil satu sumpitan omelet dan menyuapkannya pada si pirang.

"Makanlah dobe. Aku tau kau lapar." Ia berujar datar, saat mendapati si pirang yang memalingkan wajahnya guna menolak apa yang di lakukan oleh Uchiha.

"Hm, makan dobe."

Naruto yang merasa tak ada pilihan lain, ia akhirnya memakan apa yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Mengunyah dengan pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia lalu menyodorkan kembali makanan yang ia ambil. Memaksa memasukan pada bibir tipis si pirang, memakannya sampai habis.

Tangan nya kemudian bergerak mengambil satu gelas jus tomat dingin.

"Minum?"

Sasuke bertanya singkat, dan di balas oleh anggukan dari sosok mungilnya. Sasuke lalu memberikan gelas itu pada Naruto.

Setelah selesai dengan cepat Naruto bangkit, namun gerakannya tertahan saat tangan kekar itu mencengkeram nya.

"Biarkanlah seperti ini, dobe."

Naruto tersentak pelan. Wajahnya kian memanas merasakan apa yang Sasuke lakukan kepadanya. Ia kembali terdiam, menyadarkan tubuhnya pada orang ia cap sebagai rival nya.

Angin berhembus pelan. Membelai keduanya, memberikan ketenangan.

Naruto mengerjap kan kedua matanya, saat kantuk datang menghampirinya. Namun ia tetap tak sanggup untuk melepas kan buaian itu. Terlalu indah, dan terlalu sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, saat merasakan deruan nafas yang berhembus teratur. Tangannya bergerak membelai surai pirang yang yang bergerak pelan tertiup hembusan angin.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, sungguh ia tak mengharap lebih atas apa yang ia rasakan. Untuk terus bersama dengan sosok nya Saja itu sudah cukup baginya. Ya, sudahlah cukup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kini berada di dalam restroom. Ia dengan cepat membasuh wajahnya.

Tadi ia terbangun oleh terpaan angin yang berhembus kencang. Tanpa ada rasa nyaman yang menyelimuti nya, tanpa dekapan hangat yang mengukungnya. Ia terbangun tanpa sosoknya. Ia terbangun tanpa Sasuke bersamanya.

Kemudian gadis itu bangkit, saat merasakan mual yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga dengan membekap mulut dan berhenti tepat di belokan pertama. Memasuki rest room, menghampiri wastafel dan membuang isi perutnya.

Dan disini lah ia, berdiri dengan nafas memburu. Tangannya yang gemetar, mencengkeram tepian wastafel dengan erat. Mata biru jernihnya memandang sayu pantulan wajahnya yang begitu pucat pasi.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga, ia kemudian merosot, tak kuat dengan topangan tubuhnya. Ia terduduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Kedua tangan nya kemudian bergerak mencengkeram erat rambutnya, saat merasakan sakit yang menghantam hebat kepalanya.

"Arrgh."

"Hah.. hah.. hah..."

Nafas nya kian memberat, peluh kini bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Dan rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Tangannya kini kembali mencengkeram kepalanya, saat sakit itu terus menghantam.

"Arrrgghhtt"

Sungguh Naruto tak tahan dengan ini. Matanya mengabur, tangan nya melemas. Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang makin menipis, ia melihat sesosok wanita berambut oranye menghampirinya. Mata ruby sosok itu menatap penuh khawatir padanya. Hingga ia merasakan sentuhan hangat pada bahunya, sebelum semuanya menggelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyubi saat ini tengah berjalan di dalam koridor. Saat ini kegiatan belajar masih berlangsung. Namun jam mengajar dirinya sudah usai beberapa saat tadi. Dari jadwal yang ia dapat, ia hanyalah mengajar pada murid tingkat pertama, dan membantu sedikit untuk murid di tahun akhir.

Ia terus berjalan, keadaan kali ini tampak sunyi. Ia menatap jalanan yang akan ia lalui. Pendengarannya menangkap samar suara erangan kesakitan dan dilanjutkan dengan deru nafas yang memburu.

Ia kemudian melihat kearah ruang rest room yang terbuka, dan dengan cepat memasukinya. Ia terkejut saat melihat siswi yang tengah meringkuk memepetkannya tubuhnya pada tembok. Peluh jelas memenuhi wajah yang begitu pucat.

Ia menghampiri gadis itu, tangannya meraih bahu gadis itu. Kyubi makin panik, saat mendapati sosok dihadapannya nampak kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hei..."

Kyubi mengguncangkan bahu si gadis.

"Hei..sadarlah... hei.."

Ia kini menepuk nepi kedua pipi gadis itu, berharap gadis itu akan sadar.

Ia kemudian berjalan keluar, mencari bantuan. Matanya memincing saat melihat dua orang siswa yang sedang melintas di ujung koridor.

"Hei kalian!"

Mereka menoleh, dan menunjuk diri mereka sendiri dengan alis tertaut heran.

"Ya kalian. Kemari lah. Cepat!"

"Ada apa, Sensei?"

"Bantu aku. Di dalam ada seseorang yang pingsan. Dan kalian, cepat bawalah dia ke ruang kesehatan."

"Ha'i. Sensei" kedua laki-laki itu, kemudian masuk dan membawa gadis tak sadarkan diri menuju ruangan kesehatan.

Kyubi berjalan mengikuti mereka. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan kesehatan. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Duduk terdiam, memandang sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Alisnya tertaut, ia berfikir bahwa gadis itu serasa tak asing baginya. Tapi apa? Ia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Ia belum pernah Sekalipun bertemu dengannya.

Perawakan gadis itu kecil; terbilang imut sebenarnya, di tambah baju kebesaran yang gadis itu pakai, menambah kesan tersendiri. Wajahnya bisa dibilang Yah lumayan lah, walau kaca yang lumayan tebal terpasang apik di wajahnya.

Kyubi duduk di kursi itu, dengan diam memandang selama hampir dua jam. Bel tanda akhir pelajaran sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan nampaknya gadis ini tetap betah juga dalam bawah sadarnya. Ia kemudian melihat arloji miliknya. Hah.. hari memang sudah mulai sore. Kyubi juga bisa mendengar sayup sayup beberapa anak yang nampaknya masih betah.

Ia lalu menatap kembali sosok yang masih berbaring. Kyubi segera bangkit saat melihat adanya pergerakan dari sosok itu.

Ia melihat kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, mengerjap pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun, baguslah."

Kyubi lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri sosok itu, gadis itu mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Pelajaran telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku tadi menemukanmu pingsan di kamar mandi. Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto."

"Baiklah Naruto, apa kau akan pulang ,atau tetap diam disini."

"Aku akan pulang." Naruto menjawab pelan, tak memperdulikan sindiran halus lawan biaranya.

"Baiklah. Mari berangkat, kau perlu bantuan?"

"Hm.. tak usah, terima kasih. Aku bisa sendiri."

Mereka berjalan beriringan berjalan pelan. Lalu keduanya berhenti didekat parkiran.

"Tunggu. Kau akan pulang dengan apa?"

"Aku akan pulang sendiri. Dengan bus." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Pulang saja dengan ku. Bagaimana? "

"Tidak Sensei, terima kasih. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan mu. Tak apa, aku bisa pulang sendirian. "

"Tidak. Kau harus pulang denganku. Aku juga sekalian akan pulang. Jadi, itu bukanlah hal merepotkan."

"Tapi, Sensei."

"Kau. Harus." Kyubi berkata menekan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. Ia juga takan tega membiarkan gadis kurus ini pulang sendirian dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. "

"Hn. Ayo."

Naruto memasuki mobil audi berwarna putih. Ia duduk terdiam. Kepalanya masih pening, walau tak separah tadi. Badannya masih terasa lemas. Mereka berdua sama tenggelam dalam keheningan. Mereka sama terdiam. Kyubi dengan konsentrasi nya, Naruto yang hanya memandang jalanan luar tanpa ada biaranya untuk bicara.

"Di mana rumah mu, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam, ia bingung. Pasalnya, antara rumah, Caffè dan bar tempatnya bekerja jarak nya berjauhan satu sama lain. Dan biasanya juga, ia langsung pergi ke Caffè dan berlanjut ke bar. Ia memang lelah. Tapi, jika ia tak bekerja dari mana ia akan mendapatkan uang. Ingat. Bahwa ia hidup sendirian tanpa topangan siapapun, jadi yang bertanggung jawab atas kehidupannya kini adalah dirinya. Jadi, bagai mana pun kerasnya, dan walaupun ia lelah. Ia harus tetap berjuang. Ya, berjuang. Demi dirinya, juga kaasannya.

"Aku akan berhenti di pertiga sebelah utara saja. "

"Kau yakin?" Kyubi bertanya heran.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto yakin.

Kyubi dengan cekatan mengoper persnelingnya, ia berhenti tepat di halte, yang nampak agak sepi.

Naruto lalu bangkit, keluar dari mobil. Ia kemudian memandang Kyubi dan tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu ia membungkukan badannya empatpuluh lima derajat.

"Arigatou ne, Sensei."

"Hn. Sama-sama, hati hatilah."

"Ne." Naruto mengangguk kecil dengan senyum manis yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Setelah mobil itu pergi melaju, Naruto lalu berjalan menuju Caffè tempat ia bekerja. Dalam perjalanannya pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi.

Ternyata, Kyubi tidaklah seburuk itu. Ya walau Naruto akui, Kyubi teramat kejam terhadap Kitsune. Namun wanita itu, begitu baik pada sosoknya. Sosok aslinya. Tanpa topeng dan tanpa kepalsuan. Ia merasa tak asing dengan sosok itu. Ya walau pun ia telah bertemu dengannya tadi malam, tapi bukanlah itu.

Ia merasa, pernah merasakn ini. Ia tak tau pasti itu kapan. Tapi ia seolah-olah sudah cukup banyak mengenal tentang nya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Jantungnya bergemuruh cepat. Ia tertegun saat mengingat satu kilatan ruby yang menatap khawatir padanya. Ia baru sadar satu kilatan itu sama. Kilatan ruby itu memiliki kesamaan. Kilatan yang sama dengan apa yang di miliki kaasannya.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya update juga, ya walau masih pendek.. Haaah...

Saya mau ucapan Makasih buat yang review, maaf gak bisa bales satu persatu. Dan sekali lagi saya mohon bimbingannya, karena saya masihkah terlalu awam untuk dunia tulis menulis ini.

Tak bosan dan tak lupa saya ucapakan terima kasih bagi yang memfav, follow, review and thanks too for reading.

See you!


End file.
